independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Glenn Beck
Glenn Beck is an Independent who currently works for FOX News and champions causes such as independence and liberty. He is a true humanitarian who is recognized internationally for his insights into the Obama administration and trying to keep us from being inslaved. He is known for his intelligence, honesty, integrity, and for promoting calm, reasonable debate and common sense. Liberals are obsessed with him. Have you noticed all liberals are unhappy or angery in there lives? Ive never met a happy liberal. Beck is also a big support of the tea parties which are like the bowl games of freedom. Early Life Beck grew up in Washington. His mom drowned when he was a teenager but she knew her son would one day become the greatest MAN ever so she died happy. He was interested in radio and soon after entering the industry he rose to the top to become one of the greatest radio personalities of all time. He got addicted to cocaine but who cares because everyone makes mistakes. I like how you liberals always preach tolerants but then if its someone you dont like you literally crucify him. Some of the radio things he was known for is he would do a lot of stuff for the armed forces like support are troops. CNN Glenn got a job at CNN and was able to withstand pressure to become a member of the Liberal Media and instead remain objective. He quickly became known as the only good thing about CNN except for Lou Dobbs, who is okay for a liberal. CNN was embarassing in there coverage of Hurrican Katrina and tried to blame it on Bush, so Beck knew he had to go somewhere else (also have you noticed that Gavelston Texas did just fine after there hurricane yet the people in New Orleans didnt? These people dont work, there just listening to cRap music, sitting around all day waiting for handouts. People like Little Wayne think there the homey g mack and that we need to make it rain on them with ARE tax dollars so they can buy gold chains and fried chicken from chik-fil-a. In fact there so lazy they cant even do drive threw, instead they order fried chicken pizza from papajohns.com. That is "whack"). FOX News Beck signed a contract to go play for FOX News, a channel known for showing BOTH sides and covering stories that the liberal media tries to bury, like how liberals declared a War on Christmas to turn it into an atheist holiday. Beck immediately became the highest draw on the network and on TV in general, and his show has the momentum of a runaway freight train. Why is he so popular? Because he has been able to expose President Obama as LITERALLY the second coming of Hitler who wants to turn us all into Communist Russia and make Washington DC turn into St. Petersburg AKA Stalingrad. Beck lays down the bare facts and he does NOT sugar coat it. Some of the plans he has revealed is how Obama was going to put all the whites in FEMA camps and make America loose all its money just like how Vancouver did in the 2010 Olympics. Obama has frightening parallels to Hitler Everything Obama has done so far is illegal. Banks got bailed out by him and the executives spent all the money at conventions in Las Vegas. He bailed out the automakers in motor city, which all the money went to the unions He tried to make us turn in are clunkers for cash even though I can just get mine maintained at Meineke car care. He tried to make us have universal healthcare because he knew Mexico is going to send all there people over here and then they can have a fiesta on ARE dime. Obama tries to make us all drive hybrids because of global warming, yet Climategate or whatever you want to call it has PROVEN that there is no global warming despite what Al "Lame-o" Gore says. Otherwise why would scientists fudge the numbers. As they say in tennis: game.match.point.set. (I am NOT much of a tennis fan). The parallels get even more frightening Just like Hitler, Obamas a racist and his wife has been caught on tape saying "Kill Whitey". Obama wasnt even born in Hawaii like he claims, for example have you noticed that he doesnt look Hawaiian? He looks African to me so wouldnt that mean he was born in Africa? Im NOT saying he was born in Africa Im just asking the question. And if he is NOT American then that means we have to kick him OUT, back to Kenya where he can go mine for emeralds in Sierra Leone. Outside Television Beck is the author of two bestselling books which are probably the best books ever except for The Bible and anything written by Ann Rand. He is married and has a daughter who Obama is going to try to kill with his death panels because she has Bells Palsy which under Obamas Nazi beliefs means she should be killed. Thats what the Nazis used to do in Sparta under King Leotardus. Beck was the founder of the 9/12 project, which does actual important stuff like reminds us all of 9/11. He organized a tea party on 9/12 and patroits took over the capital. One hundred million people were estimated in attendance. He is a Morman. Filmography 2001: A Space Oddyssey - Astronaut 1 National Treasure: Book of Secrets - Aberham Lincoln 2 References 1http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0065140/ 2http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0065140/ Category:patriots Category:heroes (good show) Category:AMERICANS Category:people who shall be as gods Category:THIS Category:independants Category:WHITE people